


Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Polski | Polish, ale tylko troszeczkę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, napięcia w relacjach, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, słodkie jak ochrana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autoskie ostrzeżenie: sentymentalne. W moim znaczeniu słowa, ale sentymentalne. I można twierdzić, że Sephi jest OOC - autorka zna wyjaśnienie, która wizji poniżej broni, ale zna też takie, którą ją obracają w perzynę. Inna interpretacja, powiedzmy. Czasem się przydaje.</p>
<p>Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że  w s z y s c y  czytelnicy doświadczalni nie znoszą Rufusa w tym tekście i rozumiem ich racje, to oficjalnie chcę stwierdzić, że ja z kolei mu we wszystkich fikach, gdzie jest dzieciakiem, współczuję i rozumiem, ach, jak dobrze rozumiem (rozumiem także tam, gdzie jest dorosły, ale wtedy jest już po prostu draniem i żadne przywileje wieku go nie chronią). Dzieci mają prawo bycia podłymi bachorami, uważamy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany

**Author's Note:**

> Autoskie ostrzeżenie: sentymentalne. W moim znaczeniu słowa, ale sentymentalne. I można twierdzić, że Sephi jest OOC - autorka zna wyjaśnienie, która wizji poniżej broni, ale zna też takie, którą ją obracają w perzynę. Inna interpretacja, powiedzmy. Czasem się przydaje.
> 
> Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że w s z y s c y czytelnicy doświadczalni nie znoszą Rufusa w tym tekście i rozumiem ich racje, to oficjalnie chcę stwierdzić, że ja z kolei mu we wszystkich fikach, gdzie jest dzieciakiem, współczuję i rozumiem, ach, jak dobrze rozumiem (rozumiem także tam, gdzie jest dorosły, ale wtedy jest już po prostu draniem i żadne przywileje wieku go nie chronią). Dzieci mają prawo bycia podłymi bachorami, uważamy.

Kobiety Midgaru wstrzymały oddech. Mężczyźni zresztą też. Przekazywano sobie szeptem „absolutnie pewne" informacje o tym gdzie, kiedy, pod jakimi warunkami da się zobaczyć przynajmniej rąbek płaszcza, może nawet poprosić o autograf, może nawet stanąć twarzą w twarz i nie zemdleć... Ulice dekorowano. Chmury rozproszono. Żebraków wywieziono. Szykowano tryumf.  
     Srebrny Demon wracał z Wutai w glorii i chwale zwycięzcy. Nie na długo, co prawda, jakaś partyzantka stawiała jeszcze opór, ale nawet tyle było znakomitą okazją do wzmocnienia wizerunku ShinRy i podbudowania ego prezydenta.  
     Rufus nie spał poprzednią noc, podekscytowany jak rzadko. Sephiroth wracał! Na chwilę co prawda, w jakiejś sprawie służbowej, ale wracał. Miał kalendarz pełen spotkań, wiec raczej nie będzie mógł poświęcić nastolatkowi dużo czasu, ale wracał. Po ponad rocznej rozłące z przyjacielem to był wystarczający powód do radości.  
     Uroczystości dłużyły się chłopcu niemożebnie. Przemówienia. Dekoracje orderami. Apel poległych. Wdowy i sieroty, całe w czerni, nawet jeśli sporo ponad rok minęło już od śmierci ich najbliższych. Podziękowania. Łzy. Uśmiechy. Hołdy. Wszystko to w umyśle prezydentowicza tworzyło jedną, zbitą masę czasu, dzielącą go od spotkania – był czujny, tak, mówił co trzeba, zachowywał się, jak trzeba, lustrował otoczenie, jak trzeba, ale to wszystko było odruchem, obroną przed ewentualnym atakiem czy niezadowoleniem najbliższych – wewnątrz Rufus zamienił się w oczekiwanie.  
     Wreszcie impreza dobiegła końca, autografy rozdano, tłumom pomachano, dojechali do wieżowca, nastolatek musiał jeszcze tylko odsiedzieć swoje pod gabinetem ojca, który rozmawiał z najemnikiem i Lazardem o sytuacji – prezentacja dla reszty zarządu miała się odbyć dopiero jutro. Jedna z licznych chwil, gdy zazdrościł swojemu przyrodniemu bratu, jedna z licznych, kiedy upewniał sam siebie, że to tamtego ojciec kocha bardziej.  
     Wyszli w końcu, rzucono pożegnania, honory, tytuły. Chłopiec cofnął się, schodząc ojcu z oczu – dyrektor zauważył go, był jednak na tyle uprzejmy, aby nie zwracać uwagi prezydenta na fakt, że jego syn siedzi w bocznym korytarzu, chociaż powinien grzecznie przebywać w swoich pokojach. Zza okularów błysnęło nawet ciepłe spojrzenie, które Rufus uznał za gest litości i natychmiast znienawidził. Jakim ten prawem ten wychowany w slumsach bękart śmiał go żałować – przecież miał idealne życie, był idealny, tak? Najlepszy dowód, że nigdy nie płakał, nigdy nawet nie czuł smutku, wyznacznik idylli, tak? I nawet jeśli stary woli to, to... dziecko ulicy od niego, to co z tego, co komu po miłości? Your lovin' givin' me a thrill, but your lovin' don't pay my bills, złapał się na tym, że nuci stary przebój. Pieniądze, mieć pieniądze, tak, to jest to, to jest klucz, to jest woln...  
     — Mój książę?  
     Młodszy Shinra nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Sephiroth do niego podszedł. Głos za plecami, pełny znużenia, brzmiał gorzko, zupełnie nie jak Srebrnego Demona, ale to musiał być on – nikt inny nie nazywał nastolatka „swoim księciem".  
     — Co tu robisz o tej porze? Nie powinieneś bawić się na bankiecie?  
     — Czekałem na ciebie.  
     To było prawie jak „tęskniłem", prawie jak przywiązanie, prawie jak coś, czego Rufus nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. Nawet teraz się wahał, ale SOLDIER był jednym z jego najdawniejszych przyjaciół – jedynym – a ostatnio, na skutek zanurzenia w korporacyjnych intrygach, chłopiec nie miał za bardzo czasu na podtrzymywanie kontaktów, telefony, maile. Tak wielkie wyrzeczenie, jak przyznanie się do słabości powinno to wszystko wynagrodzić. Przynajmniej do takiej konkluzji doszedł w nocy, po naprawdę długich przemyśleniach. Najchętniej rzuciłby się teraz żołnierzowi na szyję, ale tamten nie wykonał najdrobniejszego zbliżającego gestu, stał dalej dobry metr od nastolatka, dziwnie chłodny, jakby cały czas kontrolował swoje ruchy.  
     — Mój książę — ton złagodniał, lecz jak gdyby z przymusu. Sephiroth uśmiechnął się, trochę nieuważnie, bardzo smutno. — Dziękuję, ale nie musiałeś. Zarezerwowałem dla ciebie czas, jutro i pojutrze, i przez cały tydzień, tyle, ile się dało, przynajmniej godzinę każdego dnia. Potem będę miał treningi, poza Midgarem, nim wrócę do Wutai. Jakiś nowy sprzęt, do którego mam się przyzwyczaić, jakbym nie mógł tego zrobić na miejscu... Tak czy inaczej. Jutro przyjdę do ciebie z samego rana, obiecuję – przecież nie zapomniałbym o tobie.  
     Coś zamigotało w oczach chłopca, coś zadziwiająco bliskiego rozczarowaniu czy zranieniu, zaraz zastąpione przez taflę obojętności, lustra, tylko odbijające, same w sobie puste. Rufus Shinra miał przecież wszystko, jakże mógłby się poczuć zranionym? Wojskowy zauważył jednak tamto wahanie i spróbował wytłumaczyć.  
     — Mój książę... Rufus — westchnął — dopiero co wróciłem z frontu. Nie wiem, ile ojciec mówi ci o realnej sytuacji w Wutai, ale to jest bardzo... uparty naród. Zażarty. Rufus, ja – ty nie masz jeszcze szesnastu lat. I mówią mi, że jesteś dzieckiem, złe słowo, ja sam wiem, że jesteś dzieckiem — uciszył protesty nastolatka uniesieniem dłoni — ale spróbuj zrozumieć. Jeszcze dwa dni temu, dosłownie dwa dni temu przypuszczono partyzancki atak na obóz, więc – Rufus, jak ci to wytłumaczyć – „do lasu" idą czasem bardzo młodzi... Dwa dni temu zabijałem chłop... mężczyzn młodszych od ciebie i mówiłem swoim ludziom, jak zawsze, że to są wrogowie, żołnierze – to nie byli żołnierze, tylko zdesperowane, głupie, nafaszerowane propagandą – ale tak nie można myśleć, bo się oszaleje, więc, po prostu – mój piękny, mały, ukochany książę, proszę cię tylko o czas na przystosowanie... na zapomnienie Wutai i przypomnienie Midgaru, gdzie chłopców – dobrze, nie dąsaj się, młodych mężczyzn – się przytula, nie przebija mieczem.  
     — Ty też byłeś młodszy ode mnie, kiedy poszedłeś na wojnę — bąknął prezydentowicz.  
     Rozumiał, oczywiście, argumenty Sephirotha, nie był niemądry, znał terminy typu PTSD, depresja wojenna – ale one nigdy nie dotykały Rzeźnika Zachodu, nie tego, którego cały naród znał z plakatów i przemówień. Skoro mógł udawać dla bezmyślnego tłumu, to chyba może też dla swojego księcia? Poza tym, czy zawsze nie mówiono, sam nie mówił, że żyje, by służyć firmie, by walczyć, że SOLDIER to jedyne co ma, co zna? Skąd nagle te dylematy, syczał w myślach zranion... obrażony albo wściekły głos?  
     — Rufus... Tak byłem. I nie mówiłeś wtedy tego tak lekko.  
     — Byłem dzieckiem. Byłem sentymentalny — „i głupi, jak widać". — Byłeś moim przyjacielem.  
     — Mam nadzieję, że nadal nim jestem. Mój książę, mój słodki książę, właśnie dlatego, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, proszę cię o to, o co nie próbowałem nawet prosić twojego ojca – proszę cię o czas, o zrozumienie. Cały dzień dzisiaj uśmiecham się do tych wszystkich ludzi, do tych wszystkich ludzi na ulicy i w koszarach – jak myślisz, czy oni się różnią jakoś specjalnie od tamtych... którzy poszli „do lasu"? Czy ja nie wiem, gdzie, w jakie piekło wysyłają potem te dzieciaki, które zwerbowali plakatami z moim wizerunkiem? Czy ja nie wiem, jaki procent z nich ginie w trakcie pierwszej misji? A jaki w drugiej, trzeciej, ilu z nich nie dożyje końca – nie, nie służby, skądże, pierwszej tury? Mam za dobrą pamięć, żeby nie wiedzieć. Mam za dobrą pamięć w ogóle — śmiech, który miał złagodzić wymowę słów, ale nie zadziałał.  
     Shinra odpowiedział zimnym uśmiechem, z uprzejmości.  
     — Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, czy chcesz mnie przytulać, czy torturować — „bylebyś przy mnie był" — ostatnio polubiłem sadomasochistyczne zabawy.  
     Mówił zresztą prawdę, rozwiązłość była w tym czasie nieomal wpisana w regulamin korporacji, prezydentowicz się nie wyłamywał, wręcz przeciwnie. „Makochłopcy" mieli wzięcie, Sephiroth zaś w ogóle uchodził za nieludzko pięknego. I przestrzegał tych akurat nieoficjalnych reguł aż do przesady, Rufus wiedział o tym z niezliczonych plotek oraz od niego samego – od niego wiedział też (to już były informacje bardziej elitarne), jak bardzo bohatera Midgaru nie obchodzi seks, za jak niskie narzędzie go uważa.  
     Co było powodem, dla którego właśnie do erotyki nawiązał. Potrzebował, żeby mężczyzna się rozzłościł, możliwie mocno – chłopiec poczułby się od tego znacznie lepiej, jego własny gniew, rozgoryczenie i poczucie zdrady znalazłyby wreszcie prawdziwe, solidne uzasadnienie. Ale wojskowy nie wyglądał nawet na zirytowanego, pogłębił się tylko smutek czy znużenie na jego twarzy.  
     — Rufus, mój książę — szeptał — mój kochany, młodziutki książę – jesteś jeszcze czasem taki dziecinnie głupiutki, tak dziecinnie okrutny... Proszę cię tylko o kilka godzin, do rana. Do świtu nawet, jeśli wstaniesz tak wcześnie. Tylko parę godzin. Proszę cię, Rufus — nacisk w głosie jakiego Shinra nigdy dotąd u niego nie słyszał — mam cię błagać na kolanach? W porządku, skoro  p o l u b i ł e ś  t a k i e  z a b a w y – tylko powiedz.  
     — Nie — nastolatek prawie krzyknął. Instynkt ostrzegał, że jeśli się nie wycofa, coś zostanie zmienione, bardziej niż już jest, zostanie popsute i nie da się tego odzyskać, nigdy. — Nie chcę. — Chwila ciszy, w trakcie której prezydentowicz zdołał odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym zachowaniem. — Dobranoc. Pójdę już. Trwa bankiet, piękne kobiety i słodcy chłopcy czekają, alkohol, jedzenie i – i w ogóle.  
     — Rufus... — Sephiroth wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, pewnie długiego, ale na widok miny dziedzica, wyrażającej coś pomiędzy bólem a dumą, dał sobie spokój. Poza tym, również dla jego ego, nadszarpniętego poprzednim wyznaniem, przemilczenie było wygodniejsze. — Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby iść. Dobranoc. Baw się dobrze. Przyjdę do ciebie rano, mój książę. — Spróbował nadać ostatnim słowom odcień czułości.  
     — Mhm. Mówiłeś. Miłego wypoczynku, mój „generale" — uprzejmy uśmiech.  
     Shinra prześlizgnął się obok żołnierza, zniknął za załomem korytarza. Stuk obcasów na marmurze. Potem szum windy, cichy, wychwytywany tylko przez wyostrzony eksperymentami słuch. Kat Wutai odetchnął i ruszył do swojej kwatery, myśląc po drodze, jak poprawić nastolatkowi humor następnego dnia. W zachowaniu chłopca było coś więcej niż tylko teatralne, dziecinne nastroje – Srebrny Demon mógł przeczuwać, ale nigdy nie dał rady uchwycić.

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy:
> 
> Rufus nuci sobie przebój. "(Money) That's all I want" konkretniej, wykonane po raz pierwszy w 1959 roku przez Barreta Stronga. Potem zagrali to Beatlesi, między innymi. YT służy przykładami. Urocza piosenka, jedna z moich ulubionych o miłości. Fraza cytowana przez małe blond książątko JEST zresztą w mojej absolutnej czołówce zdań o miłości. Zaraz za tą z Druciarza, krawca, żołnierza, szpiega (dla znających książkę: "to musiała być Czechosłowacja").
> 
> Tytuł nie jest mój. Tytuł jest bezczelnie wzięty z wiersza Agnieszki Wolny-Hamkało, z tomiku _Nikon i Leica_. Tomik, oczywiście, polecam. Wiersz, dla ciekawych kontekstu (z którego i tak go całkiem, całkiem wyjęłam):
> 
>  
> 
> **nikt nic**
> 
>  
> 
> Prawie nic: kilka esemesów,  
> senna erotyka nad ranem,  
> jakiś wspólny śmiech  
> nie pamiętam czym wywołany.  
> I coś niemiłego - też razem:  
> zgubiony telefon, jakaś mała kradzież.  
> Czułość dawkowana jak barbiturany.  
> Żeby utrzymać to nic. Teraz  
> połóż się pośród tego, poczuj  
> jak się napina, zawiązuje -  
> aldehyd, jakaś nowa struna.  
> I pamiętaj jak ci nie wolno.  
> Pomyśl o nim coś brzydkiego  
> i obudź się.


End file.
